


【卡多安娜】无主之犬

by nioueyes



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24683641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nioueyes/pseuds/nioueyes
Summary: 私设架空世界两人相遇HE
Relationships: Anastasia Nikolaevna Romanova | Caster/Kadoc Zemlupus
Kudos: 2





	【卡多安娜】无主之犬

传说每座山都有山神守护着一片领域，在山的深处，越过溪涧，穿过被苔藓覆盖的山洞和从天幕垂下的藤蔓，直到所有动物的足迹都逐渐消失，在仿佛冰山游走过后大刀阔斧的岩石之后，浅白的碎石滩开始聚集山泉，形成一片浅浅的水域，犹如银镜的水域的尽头，一座神社伫立在静寂之中。

神社供奉着山神，山神有守护者，就像鸟居前的柏犬一样，是山神的护卫。守护者由一个家族的人代代继承这个使命，久而久之这个家族便冠了山神的氏名。表面上成为了拥有这个神社的神官一家，但其实，他们真正的身份只是守护者的后裔而已。

守护者有各式各样的形态，镇守永冻山山神的守护者代代为犬神。

永冻山的情况比较特殊，山神之席已经很多年空缺了，连带着守护者也迟迟没有显现。永冻神社神主一家 虽然有几人显现出犬神附体的迹象，但似乎都无法继承犬神的全部力量。

卡多克是永冻家的小儿子，准确的说是领养过来的孩子。其实并不是绝对要永冻家族的血统才能成为守护者，山神是自然孕育的，守护者自然也是随机选出的，重要的是守护者的人在永冻家，而不是永冻家血统的流传。实际上永冻家收养了不少有犬神征兆的孩子，历史上也有确认为守护者后被接到永冻家的例子。如上所说，最重要的，是守护者和永冻家的联系。

卡多克在五岁的时候显示了犬神的征兆，头发变得卷曲而坚硬，虎牙比正常人长而锋利，望过去像一匹奔跑在西伯利亚冰原上的灰狼。只是卡多了体弱多病，眼底下深深黑眼圈和弓着的背，也宛如一匹在夏季病恹恹的北方狼。

人们都说这下山神大人是时候回归永冻了，因为再也没有比卡多克更适合当守护者了。永冻山的守护神是 雪女。

直到卡多克长到高中生的年龄，山神还是没有出现。永冻神社家的人渐渐开始放弃卡多克，卡多克从最开始的希望之子沦落成现在谁都不闻不问的透明人。

谁都不抱希望，对谁都不抱希望，扼杀自己的存在感，像一匹狼隐入森林一样，默默无闻地活着。也许运气好会在成人前靠神社庇护活下去。

一般守护者的年龄有个说法，如果在13岁前得到启示那是最理想的，那么这个孩子就会彻底变成神的孩子，也就是神隐。14岁的话与神的因缘断裂，几乎已经是人之子了，但是如果神硬要留住的话尚能踏入神域。15岁以上则彻底越过了境界线，与那个世界无缘了。

在卡多克16岁的那年，永冻市迎来了十年来最炎热的夏天。

各个种类的蝉仿佛商量好的在太阳一升起就开始多重奏，没有停下的时刻，本来就闷热的空间显得更加吵闹，使人莫名烦躁。

卡多克有着北欧人和东方人结合的特征，灰白的头发和深陷的眼窝，瘦削的体型，唯有一双黄铜色的双眼暗示着他不属于人间的部分。只是这一切对于一个少年来讲已经显得不那么重要。

在烈日下独自一人行走的少年宛如一批脱离群体的孤狼，小心而又缓慢地走在狭窄的阴影底下。

离期末考试还有半个月，学习成绩优秀的卡多克已经开始第二轮复习了，他知道天资不出众的自己唯有比别人更加努力的道理，在这个不适合出门的周末他打算去书店买教辅书和习题。

唯有从成绩榜单上前10名掉下这件事是绝不会允许的，事到如今也只能做到这点，才能稍微减轻一点本家对自己的失望。

热浪连绵不断像是海市蜃楼，热得意识模糊的卡多克甚至觉得自己看到了幻影，在路的尽头仿佛出现了冰山。

直到冰山逐渐走进时才发现，原来那是一位有着冰山一样泛着蓝光的长发少女，穿着不合时宜的白色振袖。异国的面貌与和服并不冲突，反而很好的融为一体。像是与生俱来就是这样。

穿成这样没有被烈日晒到融化真是不得了啊。卡多克心里默默地想道。

“请问，永冻神社是前面那座山里吗？”冷不丁地，少女举起手指着卡多克背后的山问道。她的声音冰冷清澈，带着不容拒绝的高贵气质，以及不像是凡间之物的疏离感。

“呃，是，不过你要进山吗，这种装扮？”卡多克不假思索地脱口而出。

少女这才细细地打量着眼前的败犬少年，被苦夏打败的瘦削身形，没有好好睡觉的憔悴的脸，时刻处于紧绷的精神状态，仿佛下一秒呼吸就要断绝。

手自然而然地覆上那张好似快要哭出来的脸。

冰凉的触感像是一瞬间跳进了冒着冷烟的冰镇汽水里，卡多克呆滞到没有拒绝这突然的碰触，甚至想要更多的肌肤之亲而下意识的往她手心里蹭。

好像抱住热源不放的猫。

让少女有点不忍收手。

于是她只好保持着姿势，嘴角露出淡淡的微笑：“我想要找的人在那里，我叫安娜斯塔西娅。”

卡多克的视线所及范围内霎时开始飘落雪花。

一片，两片，三片…… 

在空中轻盈的旋转几圈后，静静地落在两人相同颜色的头发上，融为一体。

雪花逐渐密集，以他们为中心产生了一股旋风，将雪花吹向四面八方。

鹅毛大雪伴随着凛冽的风将盛夏的永冻市如名字一般一瞬间变成了寒冬。

卡多克像是明白了什么似的猛地握住覆在脸上的手，睁大了眼睛。

“看来想要找的人，已经在这里了。”

那一年的盛夏，永冻市下了整整一天的雪。整座永冻山积上了厚厚一层雪，过了一星期才融化。反季节的异常气候标志着永冻山山神的回归，这让守护者所在的永冻家喜出望外。

本家的后院。

“呐——卡多克，还没好吗？”安娜斯塔西娅坐在走廊边缘，穿着白色吊带裙，身边摆着一盘西瓜，“你都要输了，不如来陪我聊天。”  
正在和人进行着剑道练习的卡多克一边慌乱地裆下攻击一边气急败坏地回喊：“谁说我要输了！可恶……啊！”

话音刚落立刻被KO。

“安娜斯塔西娅！”不善言辞的他除了不满地喊少女的名字之外只能恨恨地看着坏笑的她。

少女似乎被这个样子的他取悦到，更加愉快地摇着团扇。  
“切，不要当众打情骂俏啊混蛋小子！大夏天的更加热了啊！”剑术练习的对象是来自分家的冈田以藏，因同为犬神而被本家从邻县邀请过来对卡多克进行守护者的各方面指导。不过他侍奉的山神是龙，而且罕见的是二位一体的神，作为神龙本体的女人和被她附身的人类男性，也是一言难尽的情况。

“卡多克！出去吃拉面吧！”

“哈？才不要！热死了！”

“豚骨汤加溏心蛋！最高！”

“喂！你有在听吗！”

“好无情啊！明明我来日本的唯三愿望之一就是吃拉面……”少女垂下睫毛，楚楚可怜的样子直击某人的心脏，“这个小小的愿望，我的守护者都不帮我实现吗？”

明明知道这是假象，少年还是不争气地红了一脸，“不就是拉面……那就去好了……”

“嘻嘻嘻，真是可爱的人。” 

“安娜斯塔西娅！”

不管怎样，无主之犬终于找到了主人。可喜可贺，可喜可贺。

**Author's Note:**

> 安娜斯塔西娅大人的唯三愿望：吃拉面，组乐队，参加职业摔跤。
> 
> 以藏当然就是邻村的始末犬（毛色：黑）！山神的形态是山涧幽谷里的龙，如果不进贡就要下青蛙大雨那种。
> 
> 也许後日談可以写他们的甜死人的日常和小冒险之类的www
> 
> 感谢看到这里！


End file.
